Memories are Made of Thesesort of
by Dana1
Summary: A look at the memories of a Duck with a twist.


1 Title: Memories are Made of These...sort of  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Summary: A look at the memories of a Duck with a twist.  
  
Author's note: this is not a part of the Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams series. It's a standalone. Yeah this is short. I think you will be able to keep track of what's going on. Strange fic even for me. It should be noted I'm from the West Coast and have never been to Texas. So if anyone is offended by the vocabulary I use for Dwayne that's why.  
  
Time frame: Bounces around a lot.  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks and all associated characters. But I do claim Christina, Sharon, and Jeffrey Banks, and Bryson Hawkinson.  
  
"Come on Adam! Hit the hockey puck!" Six-year-old Christina Banks said trying to coax her three year old brother to hit the hockey puck with the much too large for him hockey stick. Nine-year-old Jeffrey Banks looked bored at the other end of the driveway. Adam hit the hockey puck. Christina smiled. "He's better then you Jeffrey!"  
  
Jeffrey straightened his Hawk jacket. "Very funny Chris!" But he smiled.  
  
Bryson Hawkinson came up to them. "Come on Jeffrey we are going to be late. And you know Coach Reily hates it when we are late."  
  
Little Adam was hit by a sense of pain in his head. Things started whirling around and then he was on the ice.  
  
He was skating to make a goal. He was eight years old. He made it. It was his first goal ever as a hockey player. Everyone was cheering.  
  
He felt something cold against his face. It felt good but it was cold. His mind spun to another memory.  
  
He was ten and in a Duck's jersey. He was being pushed down onto the ice. He got up in time to see one of the Hawk's score a goal. He kept trying to score a goal and kept getting knocked down. During the second period he was pushed down and went sliding.  
  
He felt himself being lifted by hands. Things started whirling again.  
  
He was skating on his driveway practicing his shooting. It was summer and there was nothing really to do. His sister was working at the mall and his brother was in Europe for the summer as a high school graduation present.  
  
He heard the decoy duck sound and turned around there was Charlie and the rest of the Ducks. International hockey sounded good to him. He would be able to impress pro scouts. He skated off.  
  
There was a faint noise in the background but he didn't know what it was. Something cold was still on his face. His mind started drifting again.  
  
He was watching US Vs Austria in the stands. His wrist was too hurt to play. He ached to be out there playing. He was happy to see Russ score a goal but he wished it were he playing and not Russ.  
  
Things shifted again.  
  
It was the end of his first day of high school at Eden Hall. He walked into his dorm room with a sigh. He knew he should be happier about making Varsity but he wasn't. He knew Varsity was the team to be on and now he was. His roommate Dwayne Robertson was out with the others. He didn't feel like hanging out with the others.  
  
'I made Varsity.' He thought replaying the day in his head. Varsity didn't seem to like the Ducks and he knew it was going to be a long year.  
  
He felt himself moving but ignored it. His mind was going on to other memories, which was beating Varsity.  
  
After a prank war with Varsity, the Ducks finally had the last laugh. They changed the name of the teams to Eden Hall Ducks. Adam was walking down the hall when Rick Riley stopped him and promptly shoved him into the wall. He was told to tell the rest of the Ducks to watch out for Varsity and left.  
  
Adam still didn't understand where he was now and why he was so hot. He opened his blurry, feverish eyes and saw his father and mother.  
  
They smiled at him. "Adam don't worry you're in the hospital. You have a very high fever." Sharon Banks told him.  
  
"It's a good thing your friends worried about you." Phil Banks said.  
  
"Especially that cowboy that's your roommate he's the one who called the ambulance." Sharon said.  
  
"I don't remember any of that." Adam said looking confused.  
  
"I'd suspect not." Someone said coming into the room. "You had a very high temperature of 105. We've gotten it to go down some though. We'll keep the ice packs on you though. You need to get some sleep though Adam so I'd like to ask your parents to leave for awhile."  
  
Adam was already drifting back to sleep before the doctor finished his last sentence. The doctor and his parents left the room.  
  
***  
  
The next couple of days passed by in a blur for Adam. The doctor told him he had a bacterial infection and it was almost gone. He'd be released tomorrow.  
  
Dwayne Robertson came in. "Howdy Banks." He said a little uncomfortably. They may have been roommates but they weren't that good of friends.  
  
"Hey cowboy. My parents told me you were the one who called the ambulance. Thank you."  
  
"Ah shucks you would have done the same for me I reckon. Glad to see you're all right. How ya feeling?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"That's good." Dwayne said. "Well I'll be goin now."  
  
"Thanks again." Adam said.  
  
Dwayne tipped his hat and walked out of the room leaving Adam to his thoughts on what a good friend Dwayne is.  
  
***  
  
I am terrible at endings! So, please forgive me. In case you weren't able to figure it out the lines that said things shifted and such was Adam drifting back to consciousness. 


End file.
